Additive manufacturing (AM) methods may be used to form a variety of components from various materials. More particularly, AM methods produce a three-dimensional (3D) component(s) by adding materials to each other according to a model or other data for the component. For example, one type of AM method is 3D printing which allows a variety of components to be formed, most frequently, from polymeric and/or metallic materials, in a layering or other deposition-type process. Other types of AM methods are direct metal laser sintering, electron beam melting, fused deposition modeling, select laser sintering, and stereolithography. AM methods are in contrast to subtractive manufacturing methods, such as machining, which form a component by the removal of material.
Using AM methods, a component is able to be created in situ and rapidly once the need for a component arises. AM methods may eliminate the need to order and ship certain components, which allows for rapid response to a desired need for a certain component. Additionally, AM methods may allow for the formation of more than one component during a single use or operation of an AM machine (e.g., 3D printer).
However, it may be difficult or not possible to evaluate the accuracy or geometric reproducibility performance of an AM machine.
The present disclosure relates to an AM method and system for evaluating the accuracy and performance of an AM machine over time. According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the method and system of the present application includes a plurality of evaluation processes that address Geometric Dimensioning & Tolerancing (GD&T) parameters, for example the standards from the American Society of Mechanical Engineers (ASME) Y14.5, utilized during the formation of a component. GD&T defines and communicates engineering tolerances using symbols on engineering drawings and in computer-generated models. Using GD&T parameters, people and machines can determine the degree of accuracy and precision needed for each portion of a component or device being formed, for example through AM methods.
In one embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of determining the calibrated accuracy of an additive manufacturing (AM) machine comprises providing a computing device having software, a memory, and a controller, operably coupling the AM machine to the computing device, generating a first data file for a first reference standard article on the computing device, transmitting the first data file to the AM machine, and transmitting a first coordinate location on a build plate of the AM machine from the computing device to the AM machine. Additionally, method comprises forming, by the AM machine, the first reference standard article at the first coordinate location on the build plate. The method also comprises providing an evaluation device for the first reference standard article. The method further comprises evaluating, by the evaluation device, each surface of the first reference standard article. Additionally, the method comprises transmitting data from the evaluation device about the first reference standard article to the computing device and generating an output on the computing device with conclusions about the calibrated accuracy of the AM machine based on the data from the evaluation device about each surface of the first reference standard article.
In a further embodiment of the present disclosure, a system for determining the calibrated accuracy of an additive manufacturing (AM) machine comprises a build plate of the AM machine including a plurality of coordinate positions and a materials interface of the AM machine configured to deposit material at any of the plurality of coordinate positions on the build plate to form at least one of a first reference standard article at a first coordinate position of the build plate, a second reference standard article at a second coordinate position of the build plate, a third reference standard article at a third coordinate position of the build plate, and a fourth reference standard article at a fourth coordinate position of the build plate. The system also comprises a computing device operably coupled to the AM machine and an evaluation device operably coupled to the computing device. The evaluation device is configured to measure a plurality of parameters of the first, second, third, and fourth reference standard articles. Additionally, the computing device is configured to provide an output about the calibrated accuracy of the AM machine based on the measured parameters of the first, second, third, and fourth reference standard articles.
In another embodiment of the present disclosure, a system for determining the calibrated accuracy of a first additive manufacturing (AM) machine and a second AM machine comprises a first build plate of the first AM machine including a plurality of coordinate positions and a first materials interface of the AM machine configured to deposit material at any of the plurality of coordinate positions on the first build plate to form at least one of a first reference standard article at a first coordinate position of the first build plate, a second reference standard article at a second coordinate position of the first build plate, a third reference standard article at a third coordinate position of the first build plate, and a fourth reference standard article at a fourth coordinate position of the first build plate. The system also comprises a second build plate of the second AM machine including the plurality of coordinate positions and a second materials interface of the second AM machine configured to deposit material at any of the plurality of coordinate positions on the second build plate to form at least one of the first reference standard article at a first coordinate position of the second build plate, the second reference standard article at a second coordinate position of the second build plate, the third reference standard article at a third coordinate position of the second build plate, and the fourth reference standard article at a fourth coordinate position of the second build plate. Additionally, the system comprises a computing device operably coupled to the first and second AM machines and an evaluation device operably coupled to the computing device. The evaluation device is configured to measure a plurality of parameters of the first, second, third, and fourth reference standard articles. The computing device is configured to provide an output about the calibration accuracy of the first and second AM machines based on the measured parameters of the first, second, third, and fourth reference standard articles formed by the first and second AM machines. Additionally, the computing device is configured to provide a comparison output comparing the output about the calibrated accuracy of the first AM machine and the output about the calibrated accuracy of the second AM machine.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.